God vs Demon
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: The gang needs help to defeat Bill. So, who do they call on? The God of War, Yato! Hope you enjoy this, because I think this is an awesome idea.


God vs. Demon

It had been twelve hours since Wierdmaggedon had begun. Bill Cipher had officially turned the entire city of Gravity Falls into his own personal playground of weird. There was a dark reddish brown tint over everything, there were giant body parts everywhere, and pretty much any inanimate object now had a mouth and could walk around. Most of the people were turned into stone by Bill's eye bats, including the one man who knew how to defeat him; Stanford Pines.

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos were walking through the wasteland, occasionally fighting whatever wicked monstrosities that Bill came up with. They couldn't find Grunkle Stan, or anyone who wasn't turned into stone for that matter. So, for now, it was just them. They did convince Gideon to help them free Mabel, but they still had to battle an evil demon who had the power to literally control time, matter, and space. After another couple of minutes walking, Dipper let out a frustrated scream, and kicked a nearby building.

"GOD DAMMIT! We're never going to defeat Bill at this rate!" Dipper screamed as he continued to kick the building. Mabel then held him back, and dragged him back to the rest of the group.

"Come on Dipper. Don't talk like that! I know we're going to make it through this apocalypse and kick Bill's triangular butt!" Mabel offered with some of her usual optimism. Dipper wished he could be in Mabel's shoes and have some of that trademark optimism. But, being in an apocalypse kind of took away any of the optimism that he had left.

"Mabel, I appreciate the optimism, but face the facts; what are we going to do? How are going to beat Bill?" Dipper asked. Mabel opened her mouth to answer, but the words got caught in her throat. She really didn't know what they were going to do. Wendy then came from behind Dipper and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dipper, we are going to win this. I mean, you're a smart guy. I'm sure you'll think of a way to get us out of this," Wendy offered with a smile on her face. However, this did little to make Dipper feel better. Dipper then gently pushed Wendy's hand off of his shoulder.

"No Wendy, I'm not. I only knew all of this stuff because of Grunkle Ford's journals. I mean, without it, I don't know anything about…whatever the fuck these things are," Dipper explained. Soos, Wendy, and Mabel gasped; they never heard Dipper curse. Sure, he may do it under his breath while mumbling, but never out loud.

"Guys, if we're going to defeat Bill, it's going to take more than just the four of us. We need someone who could match Bill's power," Dipper explained. Soos then got a preverbal light bulb on his head and waved his hand in the air, like he was a kid in elementary school. Dipper then pointed to Soos. "Yes Soos, what is it?" Dipper asked.

"So, if you're saying that we need to find someone as powerful as a demon. You mean like a…God?" Soos asked. Mabel then thought about it, and took Wendy's cell phone out of her pocket.

"Mabel, what the hell?" Wendy uttered before trying to reach her cell phone. Mabel held a hand up, stopping Wendy dead in her tracks.

"I'm going online to search up a God we can use to help us with Bill," Mabel explained. Dipper and Wendy looked at her like she had gone crazy. Well…crazier.

"Mabel, have you completely lost it? How are we going to find a God on the internet? Moreover, how do you even have internet when we're in THE MIDDLE OF THE APOCALYPSE!?" Dipper shouted at her. Wendy shrugged before answering.

"I have unlimited 4G on my plan. It's no biggee," Wendy offered before going back to see if Mabel found something. Sure enough, Mabel squealed, indicating she found something.

"GUYS! I think I found something!" Mabel shouted while waving the phone in front of their faces. Wendy and Dipper, however, were more worried about the squeal she just emitted.

"Mabel, I better not find any weird porn stuff on my phone," Wendy warned before Mabel's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"What!? No, no, I found a God who would help us. According to his ad, he's fast and affordable," Mabel explained as she showed off the add to everyone.

"OK, so his name is Yato, and he lives in Japan," Soos deduced from the ad. Dipper then smiled wide, remembering something Grunkle Ford had told him before he got turned to stone.

 **Flashback…**

 _"Dipper, I want you to know that if anything happens, I made some emergency pods that will take you to any place you want," Ford had told him. Dipper then looked at his Grunkle with an incredulous look on his face._

 _"Why…would you tell me that?" Dipper asked in a suspicious manner. Grunkle Ford then scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment._

 _"Well, let's just say that not all my experiments are 'morally correct', and 'we'll shout you down if we find one more explosion'. So, yeah, just thought I should let you know," Ford explained before he walked off, leaving Dipper with his mouth agape._

 **End Flashback…**

"Guys, I think I know how we can talk to this guy…if he is a real God. Grunkle Ford told me about a pod he had that will take us anywhere we want," Dipper offered up.

"What do you mean 'if'. Of course he's a real God. Not just anyone can have a website like this," Mabel explained while showing Dipper Yato's website. Dipper then put his face in both his hands.

"Mabel, yes you can. I mean, there are places where you can…" Dipper began before he felt his ear being pulled. He looked up and saw that Wendy was pulling his ear, along with Mabel's.

"Look, we don't have time for arguments. Now, tell us where the pod is so we can get this guy's help," Wendy said before letting go of both of them. Mabel ran and hid behind Soos while Dipper pointed into the forest.

"There was a tree that had the journal in it that had an entrance to the pod," Dipper told them before Soos threw Mabel onto his shoulders and put his fist in the air. Mabel did the same thing.

"Alright! Come on dudes! Let's go find that God," Soos bellowed before running in the direction of the tree with Mabel still on his shoulders. Wendy and Dipper ran after them. After a couple of minutes, Dipper stopped them, and started knocking the tree. In response, it made a rather loud clanging sound.

"Guys, this is the tree Ford told me about," Dipper said as he found a red button and pressed it. The button opened up a hole in the ground, along with a slide. All four of them went down, and when they got there, they found the pod without a scratch on it.

"Oh thank God the pod's alright," Dipper exclaimed. "Don't you mean…oh thank Yato!? Huh?" Mabel joked as Dipper flicked her in the head for making a bad joke. "Mabel, quit joking around. Let's just go and find this guy. Hopefully he's real," Dipper muttered under his breath.

"So, if you don't think he's real, then why are we going?" Soos asked. Dipper sighed before setting the teleporter to Japan. "Because we're running out of options, and on the off chance that this guy is a real God, then we would have some real power on our side," Dipper offered before throwing the switch, on their way to Japan and to meet Yato.

 **Hope you guys like this one. I'll continue this whenever I can.**


End file.
